Life of a zombie
by totallyawesome1398
Summary: a series of oneshots about nico and his life. Special focus on His brother relationship with Percy. (WARNING SPOLIERS FOR MOA)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm doing a series of oneshots all about Nico! Enjoy**

**I do not own**

Nico smirked as he watched Gabe's punishment get changed. Guy deserved every minute of that. Sure he had never met him, but it only took Percy one word to inspire hatred for his ex-stepdad. Abuse. Nico had been so furious that there had been a small Cemetery problem in New York. That problem being the fact that the graves started to shake and skeletons rose. Really it wasn't HIS fault everyone thought it was a zombie apocalypse.

He smirked, it was surprisingly feral. He had basically begged Hades to change the punishment but it was all worth it now. He watched smirking, as Gabe was loaded into a small sound-proof room. He didn't know why they bothered he had wanted to hear Gabe's screams.

His eyes glittered as they placed the headphones on the shades ears. They shoved him into a straightjacket and stepped out of the box. The Furies closed the door, and flipped a switch. Music played in the headphones and in the stereos inside the box. A look of pure torment showed on Gabe's face. And Nico felt about half a minute of sympathy before banishing that feeling from his body. He had never wanted to hear that song ever again.

He could feel it echo in his head , even now.

_I know a song that will get on your nerves_

_Get on your nerves_

_Get on your nerves_

_I know a song that will get on your nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

_I know a song that will get on your nerves_

_Get on your nerves_

_Get on your nerves_

_I know a song that will get on your nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

_I know a song that will get on your nerves_

_Get on your nerves_

_Get on your nerves_

_I know a song that will get on your nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

Rinse and repeat. That song was torture. The creator deserved the fields of punishment when he died. His father, surprisingly, had agreed it was horrible. They had found a use for it though. It was a great torture device.

**Based on true events. Can you say CRACK. No I do not mean the drug. If you do not understand my sense of humor then let me put it simply. My friend threatened to hit me with a baseball bat. I very quickly shut up after that surprisingly enough. REVIEW. Totalyawesome out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Bamf new idea. Enjoy. **

**I do not own. **

Percy was a deep sleeper. So he couldn't be blamed when he didn't here Nico at first. The young boy had decided that he wanted to be in Manhattan that night and Percy had come home to find him asleep in the cot he had in his room for just this occasion. Anyway…. Stupid ADHD, Percy refused to accept blame for not hearing him. Though he still felt guilty about it.

When he did wake up he had found Nico writhing in his blankets, face dead white.

" Όχι, όχι! Δεν πάνε εκεί! θα πεθάνετε! ΟΧΙ! ΠΑΡΑΚΑΛΟΥΜΕ BIANCA θα πεθάνετε! ΠΑΡΑΚΑΛΩ! Παραμονή με με! Σας χρειάζομαι! ΟΧΙ!"* He was speaking in ancient Greek, resorting to their natural language in his distress. What Percy understood make his blood run cold.

Percy leapt out of bed and sprinted over to Nico. He grabbed him by the shoulders and roughly shook him. No time to be gentle. Nico's eyes flew open, and upon alighting on Percy's worried face threw his arms around his neck. Startled Percy sat down heavily on the cot. He could feel Nico's body shake with sobs and his shirt start to get damp.

He stroked his hair and moved his hand in soothing circles on his back. Sometimes with the way Nico acted it was hard to remember that he was only twelve. He had been forced to grow up thanks to Hades…. and Bianca's death.

Percy sighed. Nico shouldn't be having this particular nightmare. He hadn't been there. But when did that ever stop demigod dreams. That scene was something that he wished Nico could have never seen. Percy knew of course that he had probably seen worse in the Fields of Punishment. But this was something personal, something that would probably scar Nico for life.

Slowly Nico's sobs quieted and he pulled away from Percy's chest. Both his face and his eyes were red and not just from the tears. Percy ran a calming hand through Nico's hair and his whole body lent into the touch. He repeated this motion until Nico spoke.

" D-d-d-id you e-e-e-e-ever find her b-b-b-b-body?" he choked on the last word. Percy's eyes widened and a strange look came over his face.

"No. We never did." He whispered back. Here Nico sighed with relief. He let his body crash against Percy's chest again, he took comfort in its size. It felt good to know that Percy was bigger than him, he could protect him. But he couldn't get his sister body out of his mind.

Mangled and twisted beyond recognition, with burns covering a good portion of her body. Her hair splayed out. He shook his head trying to vanquish the images. It wasn't working. He needed something to get his mind off his dead sister.

Just thinking that sent him into another round of sobs. It took another fifteen minutes for Percy to calm him down. Thankfully Percy didn't ask what the dream had been on. He had enough dream, Nico was sure, to know that you couldn't always say them out loud. They were just to terrifying or sacred.

Nico glanced at the clock on the wall. Almost breakfast time. Glad that he didn't need to go to bed again and try to force himself to sleep, he separated himself from Percy's chest and stepped off the cot. Here Percy, seeing the hunger on his face smirked impishly.

" I call the blue pancakes!" he yelled and jumping up raced toward the door. And for once Nico enjoyed Percy's inability to concentrate. He could get on with his life now. He had gotten on with his life.

**All done! Here is the translation. *No, No! don't go in there! you will die! NO! PLEASE BIANCA YOU WILL DIE! PLEASE! STAY WITH ME! I NEED YOU! NO!* cheerful stuff right? Alright REVIEW. Totallyawesome out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright new chapter! I didn't really know what to do because I already did humor, and angsty thing, then my brain somehow came up with this piece of work. It's not my favorite but o well. A please read and review my friend Dengpie's story. It's in my favorites, just look there. **

**I do not own. **

Nico squirmed and twisted. Desperate to get out of the hard casing that held him. This was his worse jam yet. Every time he moved pain shot up his body. Yeah, time to stop moving. But he couldn't help it he had to go the bathroom! Yes, you heard right. He's trapped in a large casing that covered him up to his neck and looked like a stalagmite, starving, dehydrated, and the prisoner of Gaia, and he had to go the bathroom. Such was the life of a demigod.

He knew that he shouldn't have had the large McDonalds soda before he went looking for the doors of death, but he had to give himself energy! The soda was forced on him! Well either way it didn't make a difference he still had to go. Next time he saw Gaia he was going to give her a piece of his mind and then beg Percy not to kill him (after he rescued him of course) for not telling him that he knew him. And he knew that Percy would find him. He always did. He just didn't know the shape he would be in when Percy got here. Nico knew that they were planning torture sessions, he would probably die. That is if his bladder didn't explode and kill him first.

Nico wasn't particularly scared of death, I mean he lived in hell. Actually death was better than life, for the nice people. He would see his mother again, unfortunately not his sister, as she was now reborn but his mother was definitely a good thing. But at the same time he wavered. He knew that Percy would never forgive himself if he let Nico die and Hazel, he was her only relative, her only family, he couldn't let her down.

So that answered that question. Nico would try his best not to die. From the torture. But he had no control over exploding bladders. It was a little known threat. He could see it on his gravestone and everything _Nico di'Angelo: died of lack of bathroom. _People would laugh over his grave for years, they would be chuckling at his funeral! Anyway, it was really hot in the cavern. He felt sweat trickle down the base of his neck. He couldn't feel past his shoulders. Somehow he could feel his bladder though. He almost preferred he didn't.

Suddenly he heard footsteps, they echoed off the walls and reverberated through the cavern. A thin man walked in. he was wearing a scraggly robe and had a beard that was filled with bits of food. He smelled like he hadn't bathed for a month. His eyes were milky and scarred, in fact he had long lancing claw scars. He knew this man. Dad had been ranting about him for weeks. Phineas. In his filthy hand he held a pronged lance. The smell of static and ozone filled the cavern. Nico was filled with fear. Electricity. Oh Gods. He strained himself as far away as possible in his earthly prison. He knew that his face was probably almost comical in its terror. This wasn't going to be too fun.

The man stalked forward on stiff legs and his face held a feral grin. Nico wanted to disappear and never see that face again. It shook him to his core. When Phineas had gotten so close that he could smell his sour breath and have a close up look at his rotting teeth, he raised his voice and said.

" I wouldn't come over here if I were you! I'll send you right back to my father!" Nico tried to make it sound intimidating but he was pretty sure that it looked pathetic from a captured 13 year old. Apparently so did Phineas because he started laughing. It wasn't a deep belly laugh but an insane cackle that grated on Nico's ears. After hi little fit he held up the pronged lance and made a stabbing motion. The prongs imbedded themselves in the earth that surrounded him. He pressed a button near the hilt and said.

" you're going to scream little hero, I can tell you're going to scream so loud that you're throat will bleed." Nico didn't have time to think over those words, spoken with so much malice. In fact all thought was driven out of his head as lightning surged up his body. He could feel it trying to twist inside his cell, feel its straining, the pain surged through every pore, it felt like he was being unmade. It leapt over his skin, leaving smoking burnt hairs behind. It delved into his nerves and set them on fire, it incinerated his bones. Vaguely in the back of his mind Nico realized that he was screaming, loud and harsh, like the cries in the Fields of Punishments. Then suddenly it stopped. He felt his body slump in its bindings. His breathing was ragged and panting. His lips were covered in spit, he wanted to fall on the ground and cry. When would Percy get here? When would he save him? He saw Phineas smile, he wanted to run his sword through that jerk so bad. Suddenly Phineas whipped out a knife. He said.

" as you know I'm blind, so I'm not the best with this knife. I can't really tell where it will end up." Here he smiled grotesquely again. Suddenly the earth around my arms and chest lowered. I pitched forward, only to be stopped when it ended at my waist. I was hunched over when Phineas put his hand on my face a pulled it upwards. He traced my lips with his knife, then suddenly slashed at my forehead. I felt a hot and sticky substance trickle down my face. Blood. I saw him smirk through stinging eyes. He started walking away. He called over his shoulder.

" beware half-blood this is only the beginning. See we could kill you as many times as we wanted and always bring you back through Gaia's doors, so there will be much suffering on your part. And that is a fact" here he winked at me and left. I slumped over again and began to cry. My second to last thought before I blacked out was, _Percy where are you? _My last thought was, _I still have to go to the bathroom._

**There will be a sequel. That's all I have to say. There is a poll on my profile over which story I should do next. Check it out please. Even though this is mostly a depressing chapter I tried to add some humor. Did it work? Anyway REVIEW! Totallyawesome out**


	4. Chapter 4

** sorry for the delay. I was super busy and all. I know that there lame excuses but sometimes a month goes by fast. This is the second part to Nico being captured.**

**I do not own.**

**BREAKLINE!**

Nico could faintly hear sounds of a fight. He heard yells, and the clanging of swords. He could smell the stench of sweat that had permeated the room. The vibrations that swept through him. He heard an unearthly shriek. Suddenly things went silent. The Earth that surrounded him began to retreat back to its mother. He slumped to the side. Two strong arms caught his before he could hit his head off the cavern floor. He could feel the blood leaking from his plethora of wounds, the sweat roll down his face from the fever, brought on by infection. Every breath he took hurt his broken and cracked ribs. The lacerations on his shoulders and back were in agony. He felt his body begin to convulse, heard his own labored breathing. Everything was fading away. In the distance he heard the sound of a voice yelling for help.

When next Nico awoke the first thing he was aware of was immeasurable pain. It ripped through his body without mercy. Even a simple movement such as swallowing the saliva in his mouth had him wishing he were dead. He felt the oxygen mask dig into the tender skin of his face. Felt the multiple needles imbedded in his skin. He vaguely heard a faint beeping sound. And rapid chatter in Italian, all he understood before drifting off again was the word _comatose._

He felt his eyelids fluttering. When in Hades had they gotten so heavy? He heard a gasp and tried to twist his head in that direction, only for pain to shoot up his neck and down his spine.

" easy there Nico" he heard whispered in his ear.

" don't strain yourself." He recognized it as Percy's soothing tenor. He let out a long sigh before managing to open his mouth and ask.

" where am I ?" his voice sounded pitifully weak. It cracked in the middle of the word _am. _He watched as Percy took a deep breath.

"at a hospital in Italy." He stated flatly.

" the others don't know that you have woken up. You have been in a coma for about three days. We were supposed to leave two days ago but we stayed anyway. We-we're really worried about you Nico. You had almost every single rib broken and bruised. One of them pun-punctured your lu-lung. Your knee is shattered, you have a level four concussion, lost so much blood that hazel had to donate enough that it made her faint. You have thi-third degree burns all over your body, and int-internal blee-bleeding." Nico noticed tears streaming down Percy's face. Well now at least he knew that Percy remembered him.

Nico just sat there in shock. Well Hades, he wasn't going to be moving very soon, was he? He was even more surprised by Percy's stutters. He felt touched. But he knew that Percy and the others had to leave soon. As much as he appreciated the fact that they had stayed they had a world to save and he was what was keeping them here. He could feel himself slowly slipping back into the darkness. Before it consumed hi he gasped out.

" leave. You have a world to save kelp head." The last thing he saw was Percy's heartbroken face, the last thing he heard was Percy saying.

"I'll come back for you Nico, I swear on the river Styx that I will."

The last thought Nico had before becoming consumed was… Percy will come back, he always comes back.

**Breakline!**

**Alllllllll done. The next chapter will have nothing to do with this and will be up fairly soon again I apologize for the shortness and the delay but I'm here now right guys! REVIEW. Totallyawesome out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go. This will probably make you teeth fall out if your reading this so be warned. **

**I do not own **

Percy woke up and promptly wished that he hadn't. he felt like Hades. He tried to sit up, but when he did he felt the pull on his stomach, somehow he made it to the bathroom in time and soon found himself puking up last night's dinner. He gripped the toilet seat for support as he tried to get back up. Only to have two small but strong hands support him. One of his arms was picked up and placed over a thin muscular shoulder. They heaved him to his feet, he figured that this was where he was supposed to start walking, but in truth, his knees felt like jelly. He put most of his weight on Nico. They both stumbled over to his bed and Nico gently laid Percy down.

Percy vaguely recognized his blankets being tucked in around him. He did feel the cool metal of the thermometer and opened his mouth obediently. When it beeped it was promptly yanked out. He heard a disbelieving sigh. This is where he kinda wants to find out what's going on so, with a lot of effort he opens his eyes. He sees the fever hazed outline of Nico standing over him. Part of him remembers that mom is on her honeymoon with Paul and that Nico's the only one here. It's the same part that says that he's really sick because godly blood doesn't get sick, and it takes a lot to overcome that. But as usual he ignores that part of his brain he has dubbed ' annabeth' and focuses on how really bad he's feeling right now. What he wouldn't give for a…. oh! This is where a cold washcloth is placed on his forehead. It feels like absolute paradise. He sinks even lower onto his bed and goes back to sleep.

The next time he wakes up he really has to go to the bathroom. But the bathroom is all the way over there. Aka three steps down the hall. And he really isn't going to walk that much today. He hears someone in the kitchen and turns his head toward the sound. Actually it's more like he lets his head flop onto its side, but whatever. The blurry figure of Nico steps into his room again. There is a plate placed on his side table along with a glass full of….ugh it hurts to think! He weakly tries to sit up. He finds hands helping him and he can't find the strength to complain. The glass is handed to him and it's a good thing that it is only half full or else the shaking from his hands would have spilled it all.

He raises it to his lips to find that it is flat ginger ale. He drinks a little, but he doesn't want to end up giving himself a fat lip on the glass with all the shaking he's doing. And while on a normal day a fat lip is nothing, today he really doesn't want to add it to his already impressive list of things that hurt right now. He sinks back into the pillows and goes back to sleep.

When he wakes up for the last time he feels much better. His head feels cooler and his body doesn't ache so bad. He sits up on his own and looks around his room. He smiled when he sees Nico fast asleep in a armchair in his room. He looks a little pale and very tired, but alright. Although it seems that Percy isn't the only one with overprotective tendency's. he knows that he should probably get Nico to a bed, or he'll get cramps. So he throws the blankets off and goes to wake him. While going to shake his shoulder his hand brushes Nico's forehead. He feels the heat raging beneath the surface and sighs. He gently scoops Nico up bridal style. He makes a weird little mewling sound and nuzzles his head into the crook of his shoulder. Percy smiles, the fact that Nico is at least a little comfortable makes him feel less guilty about getting him sick.

He lowers Nico onto the bed where he had been recently laid up and smirked as he watched him curl up under the covers. Sometimes he really forgot how small Nico was. Looking at him now, pale and small, it made him look fragile. He ran a hand through Nico's sweaty hair, and leaned back into the chair. Ready for Nico to wake up.

**I warned you. That was I think the fluffiest thing I have ever written in my entire life. Even compared to the stuff I had going on in my story big brother. Btw for those of you who like this should definitely check that story out. But yeah. Fluff. I already know what I want the next one to be about too! Don't worry it's going to be much more lighthearted than the past four of these. I just love hurt\comfort and angst fluff soooooooo much!** **So anyway REVIEW!** **Totallyawesome out!1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aright alright I get it you guys want to stab my heart out with a pitchfork or Kronos scythe! I was very busy, see I'm at my grandparent's house with my cousin who I see once a year so writing really wasn't my focus this month. Butttttt, I'm back so here's the update you're ready to kill for!**

Nico sighed and flopped on Percy's couch and let his head loll back onto the cushions. He could hear Percy in his room, probably having some practice with one of the dummies in here if the grunts and whoosh noises were anything to judge by. Then all the noise stopped and Percy's door squeaked open as he walked out probably to take a shower (which Nico still thought was pointless) or get some food. When he saw Nico he just blinked and continued to walk into the kitchen. Nico grinned. At this point Percy was so used to seeing him in his house that he just accepted it without any surprise. Then something below the T.V. caught Nico's attention. It was a DVD and it showed to clownfish in a reflective ocean surrounded by sharks. He eyed it curiously.

The title was Finding Nemo. He picked himself off the couch and grabbed the movie. As he was about to open it Percy walked into the room.

"Hey Percy what movie is this?" as Percy looked at the movie in his pale hands his jaw dropped.

"You haven't seen Finding Nemo!" Nico shot him an annoyed look.

" What part of raised in a hotel that stops all time and then raised in the underworld do you not understand? Anyway I was born before this movie was even made!" Percy raised his hand in the classical defensive position.

"Do you know what this means! MOVIE NIGHT!" Nico groaned and let his head thud back into the edge of the couch. This was all thanks to his Hades-cursed curiosity. Well then he had to get something from his room in the underworld. Nico smirked a feral smirk and said to Percy.

"I'll be right back" and shadow traveled into his spacious room in the usually terrifying underworld. But he had gotten very used to its terrors. He grabbed the movies that lay underneath his flat screen and shadow traveled back to Percy's apartment. Smiling at Percy he showed him the titles of the two movies he had brought. And Percy gave a large grin back. They both plopped onto the couch and started watching Finding Nemo.

By the end of the movie Percy had cried twice and Nico's jaw was dropped.

"That was one of the stupidest movies I have ever seen" he said in a traumatized voice. Percy rounded on him with fury.

"It's one of my favorites and a classic!" he sounded shocked. Nico shrugged

"Now it's my turn." He said gleefully while rubbing his hands together like an evil mastermind, like Percy had always pictured Kronos practicing in his spare time. He inserted Zombie land into the DVD player and sat back with a grin.

When the movie was over Percy had a glazed look in his eye.

"That was awesome" he said dully Nico chuckled.

"I think that I broke you Percy"

"I think you did to Nico." He replied.

'Do you wanna watch the second one?"

"Hades yeah!"

When Sally and Paul Blofis got home from there dinner that evening they found Percy and Nico fast asleep on each other on the couch. Sally has pictures, many, many pictures.

**So there you have it. I know that its short but again my sister and cousin are yelling at me to play in one of their games and I'm like**

** "This is important to me!" and there saying that they don't care and they just don't get my love for you guys. *sigh* anyway ill power through. Have a nice summer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody I'm back! The reason my updates have been on the pathetic side lately is that I have the busiest schedule ever. I have all AP classes and right after school I go to cross country, right after that I hit my swim team. Then I go home stuff myself and do home work to 10:00. So expect much slower updates until x-country ends in November. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to ZoraAshleyarm. Who forced me to get a move on with an update. She also blackmailed me. So thank her. **

The bell rang. Percy streaked out of school. He ignored all the other students that were happily gossiping with each other and ran around the school to the other side. And into a side alley next to Goode. He had promised Nico that he would meet him there and they would go for lunch. So there he stood at the entrance to the alley feeling a little stupid. So he yelled.

" NICO!" there was a cackle from behind some milk crates. And a slight pale boy stepped out from behind them. He had a smirk planted on his lips that morphed into a rare smile.

" hey Perc. How's school" his smile widened at Percy's wince. And he let out a bark of laughter.

" how about we forget the cruel and unusual punishment that is High School and go get some burger King." Nico jumped back from Percy like he was exuding something radioactive.

" BURGER KING?! HOW** DARE** YOU! TRAITOR!" Percy laughed and people on the street stared as he pulled him into a headlock and gave him a violent noogie. Then ruffled his hair. Some of the civilians cracked a smile at the cousins.

" alright, alright I get it we'll go to McDonalds. There's one across the street." Nico cheered and raced out of the alley way with Percy loping behind. As soon as he turned the corner though he gave a shout of surprise. Then Percy heard the screams of civilians and mortals. They all streamed past the entrance blocking Percy's way out. But eventually the stream of people ended, That was when Percy sped up and turned the corner only to see a hell hound with its jaws about to snap Nico up. At this point Nico summoned his sword and tried to jab the creature. But thanks to the angle he was at he missed.

Percy pulled out Riptide and started to charge the beast when it took another swipe at Nico. Nico dodged the paw and skittered back. But he ended up tripping over a piece of the pavement that stuck out at an odd angle and fell backwards. The hell hound advanced on him even as Percy tried to distract it. Nico tried to crabwalk backwards but ended up failing. The hellhound lowered its jaws. Preparing to grab hold of Nico and snap his neck and spine. That was when he felt himself be roughly scraped against the pavement. His head cracked against the cement and he saw stars. After the stars faded he saw a whole lot of golden dust. That must have been all that remained of the hell hound. He looked around for Percy. With any luck they could still go get McDonalds.

That was when he saw Percy's crumpled form on the sidewalk. He picked himself up and sprinted over to Percy's side. He could feel his life force and therefore wasn't worried that he was dead. But he could also feel it ebbing. That was NOT good. He also saw, as he got closer the growing pool of red blood pooling under his stomach. There was a hint of gold in the blood to but it was mostly red. He turned Percy over to survey the damage. And there was a lot of damage. There was a long deep cut that went from Percy's right shoulder to his left hip. And there was a lot of blood.

**Hehehehe CLIFFHANGER. On a more sad note. I just found out that a third grade boy in my neighborhood was just killed when a truck hit their motorcycle. The father was killed on impact as well. It would make me feel better if everyone prayed that his soul reaches heaven. Or if you are in another religion, please still pray for his soul. Now back to REVIEWING! Please REVIEW! Totallyawesome out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Welp I'm back. The Mark Of Athena has given me like twenty ideas for this. Also I'm a little upset here. All of the House of Hades fics that I've read have all been focused on Annabeth and Percy, not that I don't love them and all but WHY CANT PEOPLE WRITE AMAZING FLUFF ABOUT NICO!? WHY! I don't think anybody in my family fully understands the intense Nico feels that I am under at the moment. I cried at the end of the book. And not because Annabeth and Percy fell, nope it was because Nico just lost like his older brother when he needed him the most. I CRIED! You have no idea. Also even though this contradicts what I wrote earlier I just had to do it. **

**I do not own Nico, but I would have his love children.**

Nico curled into himself further. The pomegranate seed he just eaten seemed to lodge in his throat. The air in this hated jar had long ago turned poisonous. But he couldn't suppress in ingrained instinct to take a breath. He could feel the pulp of the seed dissolve into his body, nourishing it. He spit out the seed and curled up even further. Though he now had oxygen it didn't help the need to breath.

He had been stuck in here for 3 days. But he had been in hell for longer. He could feel himself on the brink of insanity and he couldn't find the strength to pull himself back from the edge. Maybe if Percy came soon, if he could be surrounded by that ocean smell. If warm arms could hug him and chase away the nightmares and if he would pull Nico from the edge. But Percy _wasn't _here. And even if he was Nico wasn't sure that he would do any of that. Now that Percy remembered him, remembered all the times he had betrayed him, would he hate him. Nico shuddered at the idea.

Nico knew how weak he was, how, if he was going to be saved he would be no help in any situation. At the moment he had put himself into a death trace. A state of meditation, where his breathing and heart rate slowed. This was the first time he had had to do it. And he hated that it was all he could do. Hazel would have controlled the bronze, Annabeth wouldn't have gotten caught, Jason could fill this with more air, Frank could but out of here easily. Piper could have charmspoken her way out of it, and Leo could have melted it. And Percy wouldn't have been caught at all. But Nico was glad that it had to be him. He didn't want his sister going through this, or his brother, Percy was extremely claustrophobic. If it had to be anyone he was ready to sacrifice himself to protect his family of the same fate.

Oh, Gods his family, were they okay, have they been injured. Those questions refused to leave him alone as they were flung around his skull like a battering ram. And what of his father. Was Hades worried about him. Or did he just not care. Not that it mattered to him. At all. Not even a little bit. He wondered if Bianca was watching this right now, then he remembered that she had chosen rebirth. That was what set him off. In the jar he began to cry. Silent tears trickling down his pale thin face. There was no sobs or any noise really, just water leaking out of his eyes.

Gods, he felt useless. Honestly Nico didn't care if he died. He really didn't. the only reason he hadn't just given up by now was because he had people who he cared for and who would heartbroken ( or at least he hopes so) if he died. And if Percy didn't come soon than that decision was out of his hands.

**I… I just… NICO! * breaks down in sobs* to save Nico you must REVIEW. If you do not Percy won't save him! So review for his life! Totallyawesome out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Um…. Hello? *runs screaming in the other direction* I didn't mean to wait this long! I swear! I've been really busy getting ready for midterms and having Christmas and new years and traveling A LOT to see relatives that have somehow managed to spread themselves all over this country. But anyway I'm back to break this cliffie (kind of) that I left you guys on. **

**I do not own but if I had my way there would be a lot more percy\nico hugs **

Nico didn't hear anything for a while. He was still locked in his death trance. Eyes closed, barely breathing, he sat there pale and unmoving. He heard nothing of the turmoil going on around him. Then his prison tipped over and he spilled out in a tumble of pale motionless limbs. Still not breathing until the coldness of the floor registered feeling and he gave a great shuddering gasp. His world was black and silent. The ground beneath him spun in sickening tilts. He could feel the blood on his tongue and he swallowed it. The absence of a presence in his mouth caused him to violently cough. The powerful movements rocked his small fragile body, that had suffered so much abuse.

And then he could hear. Nico could hear Percy's deep tenor as he yelled, and Jason's baritone as well. And just above him he could hear Piper yelling. He gave a small groan as he found himself with the ability to breath once more. They had come for him. Percy had come for him. Nico wanted to break down in tears of relief but he had to get out of here, before he was hurt in this state.

And then the world exploded around him in noise and dust. He heard Piper scream above him and felt the tremors through the floor. He felt someone fall next to him on the floor and started coughing as he attempted to breath and ended up just swallowing more dust. He opened his eyes to slits and could make out a downed form next to him as Piper. Then Nico realized what had happened. The ceiling had fallen. Holy Hades THE CEILING HAD FALLEN! He had to get out of here!

Nico stretched himself along the floor, too weak to rise on his own. He managed to raise himself on his elbows and drag his unresponsive legs behind in a demented army crawl. He had reached two feet away when his arms started to give way beneath him. Nico was gasping for air in the dust filled room, and sweat beaded his forehead. Both his arms collapsed beneath him shoving him to the floor. With the last of his feeble strength he pushed himself onto his back and lay there panting and spent.

"_where is Percy? I need him! What if he's hurt here because of me! What if he dies!"_

All of these thought ran through Nico's mind as he lay there, and then suddenly the room was filled with light.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Nico felt his body begin to hum with power, his particles shaking deep in his body. He felt the cold dusty ground disappear beneath him and the air cleared above him. He felt his weak body be gently guided into a padded chair. and he hung suspended above it for five seconds before he collapsed into the chair, too frail to hold his own weight up. Then he realized, the noises of the battle were gone, now all he could hear was silence.

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. Nico probably would have jumped a little if he didn't lack the strength to. He turned his head weakly to the left and saw a pale Piper sitting next to him with a bandaged shoulder. She held a glass of nectar in the hand of her good arm. He reached over and placed the glass on his lips. He weakly sipped from the glass and felt strength rush into his limbs. Nico sat up a little straighter in the chair, before grabbing the glass with a shaking hand and downing the rest of the nectar.

He sat up straight now and though he was stronger he was still grateful for the chair that meant he didn't have to stand. He looked around and that was when he realized that he was in a stadium, and what was in the middle.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

**So this is what I think Nico felt during his rescue. And on account of me making him really weak, he went 5 days without air and no food or water, the nectar is how I make up for him being stronger in the book. So how do you like it? Am I forgiven? REVIEW totallyawesome out **


End file.
